Primary Control Module
The 'Primary Control Module '''is a location in ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location ''in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. With the exception of Night 4, the player always arrives in this location after crawling out of the Entryway Vent. On every night, HandUnit will instruct the player to turn on the lights and check Ballora and Funtime Foxy's stages. If they are not on their stages, as they almost always are, he will instruct them to "motivate" them to return to their stages with controlled shocks. Appearance The Primary Control Module is an octagonal box that acts as a central control room, as seen in the map of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. The room has a greenish glow, most likely due to the lamp at the top of the room having a green lightbulb or a green glass cover. On the left and right sides of the room, there are windows that the player can observe the animatronics from. On the right window, there is a poster of Funtime Foxy reading ''"FUN TIME!" There are six screens near the top of the office, though they constantly display static. Except for Night 5, Ennard's mask always sits on the wall underneath the lantern. In the center of the wall, there is a large fan in the center of the wall, which is constantly swirling. On the left of it, there are several pipes, some documents, and an analog clock with Circus Baby's face on it, and on the right side there are some more pipes, a single document, a speaker, and a keypad which can't be used. In the top right, there is a security camera. Pipes are strewn about the floor. There is a maintenance vent on the left side of the room, which leads to Ballora Gallery, and on the right there is a similar vent which leads into Funtime Auditorium, and in the center there is another vent, used for ventilation rather than maintenance as on the in-game map it is seen as a complete tube like the Entryway Vent. On the left and right sides of the central vent, there are some filing cabinets. On the left filing cabinet, there are several heads similar to the Bidybabs' fixed on posts. They are most likely meant to represent three of the animatronics. The head on the left, the lowest posed one, has blue eyes, similar to Funtime Freddy's; the central head, posed the highest, has yellow eyes, similar to Funtime Foxy's; and the head on the right's eyes are closed, most likely to represent Ballora due to the fact her eyes are almost always closed. On the right filing cabinet, there is another head. She appears like a bobblehead or jewelry display that appears similar to Ballora; She has large metal screws attaching her head and hands to her main body. She has a gray head with a huge smile, a gray nose, magenta blush similar to Ballora's, and large magenta eyes with very long lashes. She has two rather large ears with golden ball earings and a golden cap with a magenta antenna. Her body is cut off at about where her breasts would begin, and she is wearing a pink V-neck top with a golden brim. There is a red ornament at the bottom of the "V" of the V-neck, and she has a black button on her top underneath the point of the "V" on the V-neck. At the bottom of the body, there is a red brim with golden sequins on it, and she has two hands attached to rather large screws which are attached to her body. There are several oxygen tanks, and a spider web of pipes can be seen covering the walls underneath the windows. Gallery Output WPgop5.gif|An active, working Primary Control Module. 1232.png|The Primary Control Module in the "Extra" menu. 1309.png|The Ennard mask in the Primary Control Module. 381.png|The left keypad, inactive. 344.png|The left keypad, active but with unpressable buttons. 345.png|The left keypad, active but with only the light-toggle button pressable. 346.png|The left keypad, active but with only the "controlled-shock" button pressable. 383.png|The right keypad, inactive. 30.png|The right keypad, active but with unpressable buttons. 31.png|The right keypad, active but with only the light toggle button pressable. 130.png|The right keypad, active but with only the "controlled shock" button pressable. 286.png|Watching Ballora being shocked in Ballora Gallery from the Primary Control Module. Note Ballora staring through the window with all of her faceplates open. 339.png|Watching Ballora being shocked in Ballora Gallery from the Primary Control Module.